Two Heads are Better than One
Two Heads are Better than One is the 52th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1). Synopsis Rita Repulsa's Two-Headed Parrot has twice the brains and twice the menace of the average monster. Can the Power Rangers beat this birdbrain or are their gooses cooked? Plot The Youth Center is holding a Women's Self-Defense Class. Jason and Tommy are teaching the class to several moms. They demonstrate several defense moves. Jason reminds the class to scream as loud as possible to attract attention. Tommy asks if there are any questions. One of the moms tells them, I just want to say how nice it is for you boys to volunteer to teach us self defense. The class applauds Tommy and Jason. Tommy tells them, anything for Angel Grove's moms. Jason continues, today's class is about teamwork. Teamwork can be one of your best weapons against an opponent. Tommy tells them, Kimberly and Trini are going to help us show you what we mean. Kimberly and Trini walk to the front of the class. Tommy notes, when they walk they use the buddy system. Jason continues, but unfortunately they are still attacked. Trini uses her defense moves against Jason. Tommy points out, one mistake Trini is making is she's not yelling. Kimberly uses her defense moves against Tommy and eventually knocks him down onto the mats. Kimberly helps Tommy up as the class applauds. Trini continues to use her defense moves against Jason as Tommy lectures the class. See by working together and fighting their attackers, they stay calm and are able to defeat them easily. Remember ladies, two heads are better than one. Trini had knocked Jason down on the mats and she helps him back up. Trini and Kimberly leave as the class applauds. Rita had been watching the demonstration and she feels a bit sick. Baboo and Squatt are with her as she states, two heads are better than one! Maybe that's the problem with Finster's monsters. They only have one head, so they are stupid. Rita storms into Finster's workroom as Baboo and Squatt keep a watch. Squatt volunteers for an extra head and Baboo swats him. Rita tells Finster, make me a monster with two heads so it will be twice as smart. Finster responds, I have a delightful parrot monster I'm working on. Rita screams, I want it special! Finster replies it is. Finster points to the clay figure as he states, it has one head here, and another down there. Rita likes it. Finster tells her he will have it for her in a jiffy. Rita warns, it better be good this time. Tommy instructs the class, ladies, go home and practice and we'll see you all in tomorrow's class. Jason and Tommy walk over to their friends, who are sitting at the counter. Ernie places a basket of fruit on the counter. Zack is really enjoying his drink. Kimberly passes her glass to Tommy and tells him, he's got to try this. Zack adds, man they are great as he passes his glass to Jason. Jason and Tommy take a sip of the drinks. Tommy agrees, that's really good. Jason asks, what is this? Ernie tells them, they are my new exotic fruit shakes. I've got some pineapple, a little guava, some papaya, and a whole bunch of stuff. Ernie walks away. Trini tells them, Ernie bought all kinds of exotic fruit to make them. Kimberly makes a face when Bulk and Skull join them. Bulk greets them, okay karate geeks, we are here for the self defense class. Jason responds, well you guys are late and class is over. Trini adds, besides it's a women's self defense class. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) and Two Headed Parrot (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) VHS/DVD Release *''Two Heads are Better than One'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers: Red Alert. Notes *The episode features new footage of the Ultrazord formation sequence, this will serve as the standard formation sequence until the end of the season. *One of the few times the Rangers offer an enemy the chance to surrender before destroying it (Jason makes the offer to the Two-Headed Parrot before destroying it with the Ultrazord). *A deleted scene from this episode shows Trini & Tommy fighting the monster unmorphed. *A pamango fruit is not a real fruit or food at all. It may be based off the pomegranate fruit, but this is unconfirmed. *This episode marks the only time Jason ever temporarily loses his cool during a battle. Thankfully, it does not end up causing harm to his team or himself and to this day, he remains one of the best leaders in Power Ranger history. *It's not known if Kimberly actually owned a parrot. Errors * Alpha teleported the Rangers to the Command Center without any warning. * Rita complains that all of her previous monsters have failed because they had only one head (and brain), however Goatan in "Lions & Blizzards" had two vocal heads and a third on its snake tail. Song *Go Green Ranger Go Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode Category:Zyu2 Episodes